Family Ties
by AnonymouslyBlonde
Summary: I suck at summaries. First, O/C for sure, but everyone else should stay in character. Basically something happens that will cause our heroes to think about restarting the supercomputer later on. Other than that, I'm afraid too much will be given away. I think the first chapter will prove much better and more interesting than this summary!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all you Lyoko warriors fans out there. For the past few weeks I've been watching Code Lyoko on Netflix (big yay for that!) and have been contemplating starting a fanfiction that would be a continuation of the (animated) Lyoko warriors' journey; however, I found out they are starting the show up again with real actors instead of animation! I'm still thinking about this fanfiction (which would involve Lyoko being regenerated and additional characters coming into to play). Basically, I want to know how that would be received. Would anyone be interested in this since there will be more Lyoko floating around soon? Please give me your feedback. I'm not trying to be attention seeking; I just want to make sure that someone (besides me) would be interested in this piece! Thanks so much for reading this and all of your help!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Alright something wonky happened when I posted this last night. I am so sorry for any confusion. I apparently posted the wrong document. Please forgive me!_

_Thank you for the reviews and follows! Especially Yuoaj009! That was rather silly of me to post that first note without any inclination of what the story would be about._

_Well here it goes. Please bear with me, I am by no means a computer/programming expert so if something is just completely wrong, can we pretend it's okay since this is fictional? What I really mean is please don't be nasty about it. I'm a writer not a programmer. Also, I am a college student so updates may be a bit sporadic and spaced out at times._

_A few things that should probably be said to begin with. Like I said, this will have other characters in it including the first POV you see. Hopefully it will be very clear who she is. Another thing, I may switch POVs during the story simply so you all get a clear picture of everything going on. Well other than all of that, I hope you enjoy!_

The group was going to kill me if they found out what I was doing, especially Luke. I knew I shouldn't restart the supercomputer behind everyone's backs, but I needed more power to find her. My laptop simply wasn't enough to run the search program.

"Thought that was you I saw creeping around here. Hard to mistake that hair from anywhere" I turned, startled to hear my best friend Caristyn's voice. Slightly put out by the hair comment, I huffed trying to blow a few strands out of my eyes.

"How did you-"

"Honestly Aemelia, have you met my brother?" she cut me off amused. "Luke still has all the cameras in this place routed to his computer, even set it up to alert him if there's any motion. Paranoid little creep. But he isn't the reason I'm here. Why am I here, Aemila?" She gave me her famous "tell me or you'll regret it" look.

Biting my lip, I fixed my eyes to the lights that flashed across the floor. "I need the extra machinery. The program I was working on to help me find my sister needs more juice than my computer can give it. I have to find her Cari and this is the only way I can figure out how."

I peeked through my hair to see her giving me a steady, calculated stare. I was surprised when she chuckled and stated, "Why are we still standing down here then?" My eyes shot up to hers and a smile was forming on her face. "Let's go set up a program to find your sister."

Following her up the stair to the floor above us, I gave her an appreciative smile. Quickly, I began entering the program I had been working on for weeks. My friend sat against a wall picking at the hem of her jeans looking up every minute or two seeing if I was done. Keying in the final few codes made me nervous. I'd only learned that I had a sister a few months before, and I wondered she would know who I was or even that I existed if I did her.

"Starting to doubt this, aren't you," my friend asked. I only then realized that the program was written and my fingers hovered just inches above the command key. Caristyn was standing behind me now, leaning over the back of my chair. "Just do it. If you don't, you'll always wonder."

A knot formed in my stomach as I hit enter and turned away from the screen. "The program will run overnight. I'll check it in the morning and shut the supercomputer down as soon as I get everything I need." I started walking toward the stairs when my friend grabbed my arm.

"Everything's gonna be fine. You're the best hacker I know so I know this program is gonna work and I'll be sure to keep Luke in the dark about this. Nothing to worry about."

"It's not the program or even Luke that I'm worried about," I admitted weakly. Programming I could do, but finding someone and convincing her that I was her sister was something I'm not sure anyone really knows how to do. She may not even know I exist. It was twelve years before I even knew I had a sister.

Caristyn punched my arm lightly bringing me back to the time. "Chill, Aemelia. You'll find Aelita and get all the sister bonding your little heart can handle!"

I halfheartedly smiled just hoping she was right.

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please leave helpful reviews. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope the next one (should you all want it) is even better! Also if you want to know something about the story or have an idea you want to see in this story feel free to PM me!_


End file.
